A cidade Cinzenta
by This is Fantasy Lover
Summary: O desespero de um Homem cujo envelhecimento é metafórico.


Um dia tempestuoso ameaçava a cidade londrina. Turistas corriam nas ruas procurando abrigar-se da forte chuva que batia nos telhados do amontoado de casas. Táxis cobertos de publicidade à capital circulavam nas ruas levando os seus clientes a casas e hotéis. Escurecia cada vez mais rapidamente e os candeeiros a óleo começavam a acender-se. Eram cinco da tarde e muitos grupos de idosos uniam-se nos seus apartamentos para o tradicional _Earl Grey Tea_. Os famosos parques estavam desertos. Até o famoso tratador de animais de _St. James Park_ se havia recolhido na sua toca.

As luzes do _London Eye _eram visíveis da margem oposta do Tamisa. Circulavam lentamente contrariando o ambiente da cidade. Mais à frente o tão imponente _Big Ban_ era admirado por um grupo de resistentes que se colocava de costas para a Abadia de _Westminster_. Asiáticos escondiam as pesadas câmaras nos casacos enquanto se dirigiam para a estação de metro, esbarrando, sem se aperceberem, na única cabine telefónica original que ainda existia em Londres. As estações de metro com as suas inúmeras escadas rolantes estavam sobrelotadas devido aos transeuntes que abandonavam os apertados metros e se dirigiam à saída. O grito _"Stand on the right, please"_ era frequentemente dito por trabalhadores apressados que corriam pela escada rolante acima empurrando aqueles que nela circulavam parados e descontraídos.

Da maravilhosa Torre de Londres, junto ao _Traitors' Gate_, avistava-se a _Tower Bridge_ e, por baixo, passava nas agitadas águas um navio. A ponte pedonal _Millennium Bridge_, conhecida pelos ingleses como _Wobbly Bridge_, era atravessada em alvoroço. A cidade corria em frenesim passando, ignorantes, pelos postes com o símbolo de _Coco Chanel_. Em frente à _London Nacional Galary_ cessavam os entretenimentos criados por artistas de rua, tornando _Trafalgar Square_ um pouco menos viva.

Viajava no autocarro número 15, o único dos originais. Regressava a casa após um dia igual aos outros na cidade cinzenta. Passara pelos monumentos e edifícios tão fotografados pelos turistas e por outros invisíveis aos seus olhos. Terminava agora a sua viagem junto ao _Harrods_, cujas fabulosas montras fascinavam os visitantes. Aproveitou para entrar. Chegou ao piso desejado pelas escadas egípcias e comprou dois coloridos_ cupcakes_. Havia-o feito tantas vezes que era quase como uma obrigação. Quando saiu olhou para o que segurava e admirou-se. Estivera numa espécie de transe e não pensara no que estava a comprar. Abanou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento e suspirou.

Seguiu pela rua movimentada sem sequer se tentar proteger da chuva até virar numa transversal para a recatada praça onde vivia. Avistou imediatamente a ornamentada casa vitoriana com as típicas três chaminés no telhado. Ultrapassou as colunas brancas após subir os três degraus e procurou a chave. Ouviu imediatamente o som do arranhar da porta e não pode evitar um sorriso. Entrou em casa e estendeu a mão para a pequena bola branca que lhe saltava. Pousou os _Cupcakes_ no móvel da entrada, juntamente com as chaves. Despiu o casaco encharcado e colocou-o no bengaleiro. Preparou-se para chamar mas hesitou. Instantaneamente baixou a cabeça e localizou o pequeno _West Highland Terrier_. Estendeu os braços e o mesmo saltou-lhe para o colo fazendo tinir o pequeno ossinho metálico preso na coleira.

Foi assim que se dirigiu ao lanço de escadas que levava ao primeiro andar. Uma mão no corrimão, outra no _Terrier._ Subiu calma e lentamente os degraus, parecendo ponderar cada passo. Milhares de pensamentos confundiam o seu propósito. Alcançou finalmente o último degrau. Parecendo mais confiante avançou para a porta entreaberta à sua esquerda. Esta dava para um pequeno quarto de conforto onde duas poltronas rodeavam uma trabalhada lareira de pedra. O fogo aceso queimava as paredes brancas, bruxuleando em movimentos alternados. Sorri e descontrai. Está em casa, finalmente. As molduras que decoram a lareira comprovam-no. Existe em todas elas um elemento comum: felicidade. A felicidade emanada daquele espaço é palpável. Em todas as fotografias se encontra a sorrir. Abraçado à sua mulher ou beijando-a. Rodeados pelos amigos ou sozinhos nos seus passeios pelo país. O pequeno _Terrier_ também se encontra presente, bebé no colo dela. Ao ver aquelas fotografias apercebe-se que não poderia ter tido mais sorte.

É a sorrir que abandona o local e se dirige ao seu quarto. Espera encontrar aí a mulher que ama. O corredor parece não ter fim. Um sentimento de incapacidade começa a apoderar-se do seu corpo e, consequentemente, da sua alma. O sorriso criado pelas molduras é rapidamente substituído por um esgar de dor. O_ Terrier_ torna-se mais pesado e é obrigado a pousá-lo. Os cabelos brancos e as rugas denotam-se mais claramente na sua face, bem como as veias do seu corpo. A curvatura das costas acentua-se e com ela vêm as dores. Sufocos são contidos e a respiração acelerada.

Coloca a mão na maçaneta. Hesita. Sabe o que irá encontrar por detrás daquela porta, e não se sente preparado. Foram anos que se passaram. As molduras pertencem a um passado longínquo. O quarto foi visitado num dia de sol e não no obscuro dia da cidade londrina.

Roda a maçaneta. Pára. Suspira. Empurra a porta. Em frente a uma lareira aparentemente igual à anterior mas despida de calor encontra-se um vulto. A figura de uma mulher seminua apresentasse-lhe. Os seus braços envolvem os joelhos. É possível contar as vértebras da sua coluna. Os pés descalços provam diretamente a laje fria. O cabelo negro cobre-lhe a cara. No quarto podemos apenas encontrar uma cama e um colchão nu. O céu cinzento evoca, através da janela, um sentimento de desespero.

Avança. Quando chega junto dela baixa-se e despe o casaco, colocando-o nos ombros da mulher e cobrindo grande parte do seu corpo frágil. Não procura as palavras. Há muito que são desnecessárias. Afasta-lhe uma madeixa de cabelo. O seu rosto está brilhante devido às lágrimas. Também ele chora agora. Ela olha atentamente o céu em tons cinza. Sempre amara aquela cidade. Encontrara-o era ela ainda uma jovem rapariga. Sendo natural de outro país procurara mudar-se em busca de um futuro. E encontrara-o, embora não fosse o que estava à espera. Todos comentavam que o tempo em Londres era desesperante. O sol apenas os visitava raramente e por pouco tempo e o frio magoava as mãos e a ponta do nariz. Para ela era reconfortante. Aquele tempo era uma fonte de inspiração e calma. Todo o ambiente da cidade a transportava para uma época diferente, e ela nada mais desejava. Amava-a acima de tudo por ter ali encontrado tudo aquilo que negava existir. E ele amava-a a ela mais do que ela amava a cidade. Colocou-lhe a mão pelos ombros e encostou a cabeça à dela. Ela estava a milhas de distância mas ele sabia que lá no fundo aquele gesto não era em vão.

Da porta um _Terrier_ acinzentado observava a cena. Sentara-se como que à espera da permissão do dono. Este parecia ter-se esquecido dele e, portanto, uivou. Este gesto pareceu retirá-lo de um transe. Beijou-a na testa e recuou, deixando-a na mesma posição em que a havia encontrado. Saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Desceu as escadas apoiado ao corrimão. Os degraus um a um e com cuidado para não falhar. Parou e sorveu o ar à sua volta. Fechou os olhos e sentou-se. Sentiu a presença do pequeno companheiro ao seu lado, e nada mais. Estava velho, e sabia-o. Não velho de idade, mas velho de alma. Acontece quando perdemos o rumo, e não tentamos encontrar uma alternativa.

Levantou-se e terminou a sua jornada até à sala de jantar. Aí encontrava a terceira e última lareira da casa. À frente da lareira esculpida em branco via-se uma poltrona. Antes de entrar voltou à entrada e recolheu um dos dois _cupcakes_. Sentou-se então comendo o bolinho e fixando um ponto no vazio. Não conseguia saboreá-lo. Há muito que não tinha o mesmo encanto. O cãozinho saltou para o colo do dono e aconchegou-se ao seu lado. Ao fim de um tempo acabaram por adormecer. Meio _cupcake_ jazia esquecido ao lado do sofá onde um homem com a boca semiaberta e um rosto triste e o seu companheiro descansavam, cada um imerso nos seus pensamentos. Do bolso desse homem saía um pedaço de papel rasgado, aparentemente arrancado de uma carta. Aí podíamos ler _" … não tendo resultado o tratamento, lamentamos …"_

Se subíssemos as escadas dessa casa encontraríamos apenas um quarto vazio e uma salinha coberta de fotografias, sem significado agora. Os rostos das imagens continuariam a sorrir, mas na realidade, há muito que o significado de sorrir se havia perdido. Na entrada estaria um _cupcake_ embalado e abandonado, à espera. Saíssemos de casa e veríamos à entrada grupos de turistas que fotografavam as típicas casas vitorianas, famosas pelo elevado número de chaminés e, consequentemente, igual número de lareiras, ignorando que no seu interior alguém sofria e encontrava o verdadeiro significado de _cidade cinzenta._

A verdade é que quando uma árvore cai no meio da floresta e ninguém a vê cair, não significa que ela não tenha caído.


End file.
